


The difference is in the details

by icarusinflight



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Mention of Character Death, Panic, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Pre-Relationship, honesty everything i write has that in really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusinflight/pseuds/icarusinflight
Summary: Everything was different.Draco had expected different. He’d known.It was still overwhelming.





	The difference is in the details

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drarry discord prompt challenge for the prompt: _Back to Hogwarts_

Everything was different.

Draco had expected different. So much had changed over the summer ( _don’t think about the trials or the funerals. Don’t think about father rotting away in Azkaban_ ). He knew it wouldn’t be easy ( _rebuilding and recovery never is, you can put the pieces back together but the damage is done_ ), knew just _how much_ of Hogwarts needed to be rebuilt after the war.

He’d known.

It was still overwhelming.

The differences stood out. Out of place like Potter’s hair in the morning — Potter’s hair any time of the day. Every difference felt like a shocking spell, running through him and twisting his gut.

_All his fault_.

The changes were everywhere: the grounds, the castle, the staff, and the classes ( _don’t think about why the classes are smaller — don’t think about it_ ). It all piled up until Draco was suffocating under their weight.

He scanned the hall, cataloguing each change, and his heart raced faster with every difference he saw.

His eyes caught on another pair, green behind spectacles. They pulled Draco up short, and his breath caught.

Harry flashed a smile.

Maybe different wasn’t always bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and Kudos give me life  
> Find me at tumblr at [candybarrnerd](http://candybarrnerd.tumblr.com/)


End file.
